Harry Evans Book 1
by Sammyboy94
Summary: What if Lily had an older brother that found harry before Dumbledore could take him to the Dursley's. this covers the Harry's life from October 31st 1981-September 1st 1991 American-Harry, Soldier-Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore.
1. Matt Evens and a Phone Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any one else created by JKR. However all OC's are mine so please ask before using.

Chapter 1: Matt Evens and a Phone Call

October 29th 1981

Captain Matt Evens United States Army had just finished his tour in Berlin and his company was getting ready to return home. Matt was not looking forward to that. His longtime girlfriend had broken up with him on his last leave so, he had nothing to go back too. He then remembered his sister Lily who was living in England

Flashback

He hadn't seen her in over 15 years when their parents had gotten a divorce and split the two up. Matt and his father had moved to the states and had a good relationship. Matt was devastated when his father had been hit by a drunk driver and joined the army to get away from his grief. Matt had excelled in basic training and after completion was sent to officer school. He was a second Lieutenant at age 19. He led a platoon in Vietnam in 1975 where he took part in a rear guard action against the advancing NVA on the outskirts of Saigon until relieved by a Marine Battalion and evacuated. That combat action brought him to the attention of his superiors and received a Bronze Star. He transferred to the 6th Infantry Regiment as a Part of the Berlin Brigade. He became a first Lieutenant a year later. After two years of active duty he was transferred to the Army Reserve, he took advantage of this and got a bachelor's degree in military history in two years. He transferred back to active duty in 1979 and returned to the Berlin Brigade. He was promoted to captain and given command of the company a few months later when the previous captain died in a training accident.

Flashback Ends

He decided that he was going to call up his sister and see if he could visit. Unfortunately he had no idea where she was or what her phone number was. He managed to get in contact with his half-sister Petunia who after calling Lily a freak several times gave him her number.

Godrics Hallow

Lily sat on the couch next to James and sighed, she had just managed to get Harry down for his nap. Then the phone rang, James lunged for it but it was too late, the sound had already woke Harry up. Lily went to tend to Harry while James answered the phone. "Potter residence this is James speaking…. No Lily is not available right now, who is calling….. She never told me she had a brother….I am her husband…"

Lily just walked in the room and asked "James who is it?"

"He says he is your brother" he answered, Lily snatched the phone out of his hand and said "Matt I have been trying to contact you since dad died….. WHAT!? You joined the Army….. No, no I am not mad just surprised…. Of course you can come over….. I'll see you in a few days…. Love you too, bye."

On the other end of the line Matt smiled, he hadn't talked to her in seven years or seen her face to face in 15 years, he was looking forward to this. Matt made some calls and managed to get a lift on a RAF transport flight back to England the next day. He returned to the suite that he shared with his executive officer and the company first sergeant to finish packing. The first Sergeant knocked on the door, and said "captain do you have a moment?"

"Come on in Rob and I thought I told you to call me Matt when we are off duty, I owe you too much."

The Sergeant didn't smile and said, "I have to perform my final duty sir."

This brought Matt up short, then he noticed the folder in his hands. He stood and in his more professional voice asked "is this what I think it is?"

Sergeant Rob O'Neal came to attention and said "Sir, I am here to inform you of my retirement from the United States Army; I have all the paper work here I just need your signature as my final commanding officer."

Matt took the folder signed the correct form and said "After 22 years of faithful service you are honorably discharged from the United States Army."

Matt then broke protocol and gave the former sergeant his best salute. After it was returned they shook hands. Matt said "my friend it is going to be hard to run this company without you; do you have any last advice?"

Rob smiled and said "I ran you into the ground in boot camp, recommended you to officer school, fought alongside you in Vietnam, and helped you run this company here. In all my 22 years of service I have never met a more natural leader or better officer. I even consider you the son I never had, thus it falls upon you to continue a family tradition" he handed Matt a fine wood box he opened it and was about to say something when Rob continued "that M1911 was issued to my grandfather in 1916 during the Poncho Villa Expedition in Mexico; he also used it World War I. He gave it to my father before he shipped off to north Africa during World War II and my father gave it to me before I shipped off to Vietnam that gun has seen battle on 5 of 7 continents you need to continue that tradition." Matt picked up the weapon and saw the inscription on the ivory grips O'Neal 1916-1981/Evens 1981-. After clearing his throat he placed it back in the box and said, "It will be an honor." He was about to put the box away when Rob said "what do you think you're doing, I didn't give that to you so you could put it in a box, put this on." He handed Matt his pistol belt. Matt removed his own .45 and passed it to Rob before putting his new one in the holster.

"What will you do now?" Matt asked.

Rob smiled and said "I got a teaching position at Bunker Hill Military Academy back in Illinois. I'll be teaching weapons safety and marksmanship for 8-12 grades."

Matt grinned and said, "Now I know where to send any kids I have."

Rob laughed in response and said "if they are anything like their dad they won't need any help. I know your hitch is up at the end of the year do you plan to do?"

Matt said, "I will probably sign on for another tour, you know I want to do career army. Hopefully I won't have any reserve time in this time around, I won't have anything to do." Matt looked at the clock and said "I got to finish packing and get to bed, I have an early flight tomorrow."

Rob nodded and said, "I am here for a few more days, when I get state side give me a call we can have a few beers and talk about old times."

Matt said, "I have enough time saved up that I can stay on leave until the New Year. I plan to use that time to get to know my sister again and meet my nephew in England."

Rob nodded and said, "well good luck Captain and the offer still stands." They shook hands again and the old soldier left the room.


	2. Plane Ride to Combat

Chapter 2: Plane Ride to Combat

October 31st 1981

The next day was a long one for Captain Evans, he got up before dawn to make his way to the airfield only to discover that the transport flight was delayed due to mechanical issues. The crew chief of the transport was able to get him on a commercial flight to Heathrow. After calling Lilly to let them know he would be late, he decided to catch a few more hours of sleep. At 1055 hours he awoke with a start, a part of him never truly left Vietnam and he still visited it in his sleep a few times a month. After checking his watch he sprinted to the converted Bowing 777 and managed to get onboard just as the ramp was closing. He strapped in and got himself as comfortable as possible for the four and a half hour flight. The flight was full of British soldiers heading home.

He arrived at Heathrow airport but ran a fowl of the security people there when they noticed he wasn't wearing a British uniform, it got even worse when they noticed he had a pistol in his pack. After explaining the situation to several security personal and being vouched for by the British major who he sat next to on the plane he was let was after seven PM local time when he arrived at his sister's house. Just in time to see someone in a robe blast the door down. "What the fuck is going on?" Matt asked himself. A second after that he remembered his training and drew his pistol. He advanced towards the door using what cover he could find. He peaked around a door just in time to see a man in a black robe yell something then a flash of red light hit the other man, who he could only assume was James Potter; was now covered in blood. The robed man advanced towards the stairs. When he started to ascend the stairs Matt entered the room pistol scanning, he approached the downed man and found a weak pulse before he could do anything for him the man pointed to the stairs and said, "Save harry" then he died.

Matt was confused but knew he had to help so he ran up the stairs, he saw a room at the end of the hall and heard what could only be Lily say, "not Harry kill me instead." That was the last straw for Matt as he ran towards the open door, he saw lights flash and entered the room when the robed man yelled 'reducto!' There was a flash of light from what appeared to be a stick in the man's hand then his beloved sisters leg was blown off in an explosion of blood and bone. Matt screamed in fury and raised his pistol, as the man turned and began to raise his stick Matt emptied the magazine, seven rounds of .45 ACP entered the man's chest, he needn't of bothered the first round blew a hole in his heart. Just then a black mist rose from the body and flew through the wall.

Matt reloaded his pistol reflexively and after making sure the room was clear checked on Lily. She was still alive but he could see from the amount of blood that was lost she wouldn't be for long. Matt quickly removed his belt to make a tournaquet and removed his BDU jacket to put pressure on the stump that was her leg. Lily said in a weak voice "hello Matt long time no see."

Matt tried to smile and said, "Hey Lily you look great."

Lily said, "I don't have long, please hand me my son." Matt stood and went over to the crib, picked up his nephew and placed him in Lily's arms. Lilly said, to her son "Harry James Potter, I love you with everything I have, I need you to be brave for me, and always remember that I am proud of you." Although it shouldn't have been possible Harry nodded his little head as though he understood. Lily turned to Matt now and said, "Please, take him, keep him safe and love him as your own. In the corner there is a box, it has books that will explain everything. Let Harry read them when he is old enough."

Matt had tears in his eyes and said "I will, I promise."

Lily looked into her sons eyes one last time and said "I love you Harry James Potter-Evans."

When the light left Lily's eyes Matt grabbed his nephew; no 'son,' he corrected himself and put him in his crib while he gathered everything he could and put it in a baby bag he found under the crib. He then grabbed his new son and the box that said 'To Harry: open before 7/31/1991' written on top. He placed him in a baby carrier that turned into a car seat then left the house, buckled Harry into the back seat and drove off. He didn't see the man with a long white beard and purple robes appear on the front yard, rush into the house.


	3. Guardian

AN: Sorry for the delay in posting. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Guardian

Heathrow Airport Hilton October 31st

Matt drove into London and checked into a Hilton near the Airport and went up to his room. Harry had fallen asleep a few minutes into the drive and was out like a light. He put the toddler into the crib the hotel provided and sat on his bed to think about his next move.

Matt picked up the phone in the hotel room and called Rob O'Neal's personal line. When a sleep deprived voice answered the phone Matt said "Sarge, don't talk just listen I ran into trouble. I am in London. My sister and her husband were murdered, I have their son, can you help me?"

The former soldier was immediately awake and said "I'll be at there in five hours, are you at the Hilton nearby?"

Matt said, "Affirmative see you then."

Matt looked around and went over to a desk were he preceded to strip and clean his pistol and reload the empty magazine as he had been trained. Then he sat back and thought about what he knew; it wasn't much. Then he remembered the box and that Lily had said that he would find answers in it. He opened the box and saw a few file folders and ten hand written journals. He looked inside the top folder, inside he saw Harry's Documentation. A birth certificate from a hospital called Saint Mungo's; he was born July 31st 1980. It also had a listing of possible guardians.

In the event of our death our son is to be raised by:

Jr Auror Sirius Black-Godfather

Jr Auror Allice Longbottom-Godmother

Mr. Matt Evans-Uncle

Mr. Remus Lupin-uncle in all but blood

Mrs. Andromeda Tonks-Cousin

Auror Lieutenant Amelia Bones-Family Friend

If none of the listed above are available Harry is to be sent to an orphanage. Under no circumstances is he to be given to Petunia and Vernon Dursly or Albus Dumbledore.

Matt was surprised to see that he was listed as a guardian because he had no idea Harry had even been born. He also wondered what an Auror was. The last document was a proviso for schools.

Harry is to attend Muggle primary school until age 11. Then Harry will decide whether he wants to continue his muggle education or attend a magical school. His education is to be paid for by the Potter accounts.

This had Matt even more confused 'Magic, Muggle?' He put the documents back in the folder and reached into the next one. Inside was a document for custody of Harry and an envelope that said, open in the event Matt Evens gains custody.

Dear Matt,

If you are reading this then we have died and you were chosen as the guardian for my son Harry James Potter. I know we haven't spoken in seven years and haven seen each other since our parents split I always looked up to and admired you. I know Harry will feel the same.

Now there are some things you should know. I am a witch; yes I know it sounds crazy but it's true. I found out when I was 11. I received a letter that told me I had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I didn't believe it either until a professor from the school came and turned into a cat. The reason I am telling you this is because Harry is like me, he is a wizard. There is more information in my journals included in this box, there is also a book titled 'The Muggleborns Guide to the Wizarding World.' You should read that first. There is also a book on wizarding child care it's not that different from normal stuff but it has a few important differences. One last thing there are three forms for Harry's guardianship, one is to be filled out in order to become his legal guardian in both worlds, the second is for the legal adoption of Harry, and the last is what's called a blood adoption. The first form is a must to raise Harry, the other two are optional. You probably don't know what blood adoption is, if you choose that, it will change Harry's DNA to more closely match your own, he will be your son in blood. If you decide to do this it is best to do this before he turns five, the longer you wait after that the more painful it will be for him. To complete any of these forms simply put a drop of blood on the seal on the bottom left corner of the page, then sign it. A copy will automatically be sent to the appropriate agencies. All other information will be in my journals and the books I provided. Good bye Matt and Good Luck.

-Your Loving Sister Lily.

Matt felt a headache coming on. If anyone but his sister had written this he would have called the men in white coats. He thought about his encounter earlier that night, magic would certainly explain the light show and a few other things. He thought to himself, 'I need some sleep, I'll think more about this when Rob gets here.' Matt laid down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

November 1st 1981

Matt was awaken at 0600 by the sound of a crying baby. At first he didn't know why there was a baby in his hotel room then he remembered what happened the night before. He quickly moved over to the crib to see what the problem was. When he felt the diaper and realized it was wet, he quickly changed it, thinking that he couldn't wait until Harry was potty trained. Then he grabbed some baby food and fed harry his breakfast. When that was done there was a knock on the bed room door, Matt Grabbed his pistol and looked out the peep hole in the door. When he saw that it was Rob he sighed in relief then opened the door.

Rob entered the room and said with a smile "I leave you alone for a few hours and you gets yourself into trouble." When Matt didn't smile back Rob grew serious and asked, "What happened?" Matt quickly went over what had happened the previous night including Lily's letter. When Matt was finished Rob said, "That's quite a story captain and if anyone but you had told me I wouldn't have believed them; as for this magic stuff, I won't believe it until I see it."

Matt nodded and asked, "What should I do? I don't know anything about raising a kid."

Rob answered "The first thing you are going to do is sign those guardianship papers, that will give you and harry some legal protection and allow you to make decisions on his behalf while you figure things out. Let me see that letter from your sister and those documents." Matt handed over the requested items and sat on the bed while rob read them.

Rob finished reading the letter and gave a low whistle, then he read the various documents for guardianship and adoption. When he was finished with those he said, "I don't know about this letter, it sounds like she believes what she wrote. As for these papers, the guardianship and adoption papers are what they appear to be. I don't know about this blood adoption thing." Matt nodded then reached for the guardianship papers, "Let's find out if this drop of blood thing really works." Matt took a pocket knife out of his pocket and pricked his finger letting a drop of blood land on the seal like the letter told him. There was a flash of light and all of the blank spaces on the document were filled out, all that was needed was his signature. He exchanged a look with Rob when the flash happened then he signed the document and became Harry's legal guardian. When he finished signing two copies appeared next to the original then disappeared in another flash of light.


	4. Allen, Grip Axe and the goblin king

Chapter 4: Allen, Grip Axe and the goblin king

Ministry Hall of Records November 1st

In the hall of records of the ministry of magic a form appeared in the inbox of a clerk, who scanned it quickly and was about to file it when his eyes snapped back to a word on the page "Potter". The clerk knew this was big and that both the ministry and Dumbledore's people were looking for the boy. He read the document over more carefully, he saw that Harry was in custody of an uncle on his mother's side. The clerk Allen Newhouse was a muggleborn and very smart. He had often studied with Lily in the library and knew that if her brother was anything like her, Harry would be in good hands. When he reached the bottom of the page and saw that it was signed Captain Matt Evans he knew that Harry would be protected. He decided that he would keep this secret as a last favor to Lily knowing that she was smart enough to ensure that those that would have wanted to know about the guardianship situation would find out. He drew his wand and cast a quick obscuring charm that Lily had taught him in sixth year on it so only those who already knew who the guardian was to be would be able to read it, there were still death eaters about after all. He filed the paper in its proper place then withdrew a bottle of fire whisky and took a quick drink after toasting Lily's memory.

Gringotts Bank November 1st

Several miles away in Gringotts bank a document appeared on the desk of the Potter's account manager. After reading it the old goblin, named Grip Axe; a warrior of the goblin war of 1821, who's life had been saved by a Potter; withdrew the Potter will from his desk and after confirming that this Captain Evans was indeed on the list of guardians. Poured himself a drink and remember Charles Potter, James' Great Grandfather. Charlie, as he wanted to be called, found him wounded from several Curses on the bank of a stream that ran through the forest near the Potter Manor. He would have to tell the king about this.

Grip axe went to the throne room where he knew the King was meeting with his advisors to decide what was to be done now that the threat of Voldemort had been removed. He entered the room interrupting the meeting, normally such a thing would be a death sentence but he kind of needed to know this now.

Legate Blood Sword, head of the goblin Army was speaking. "…we don't know who killed the Dark Lord but according to the ministry he was killed by a muggle weapon called a gong."

Grip axe snorted drawing attention to himself "it's called a 'Gun' and I am here with news about the Potters…."

Before he could continue he was cut off by one of the younger advisors who said, "Who cares about the Potter's, I don't even know why we are bothering with this wizards war. Let them destroy themselves."

There was silence in the room before Grip Axe spoke, "The Potter's are friends of the goblin nation and have been since before you were born you young whelp." The king continued for Grip Axe "and if you don't know why we care about a wizard's war then you don't belong to this council."

As the former advisor left the king turned towards Grip Axe and asked, "What news of the Potter's, I thought they were all dead."

Grip Axe answered, A few minutes ago I received a document claiming guardianship of Harry James Potter by a Captain Matt Evens, Lily's brother. I know little about him but he was third in line for the guardianship of Harry. I questioned Lily when she put his name down for guardianship because I never knew she had a brother. She said that she hadn't seen him since she was very young and hadn't talked to him in seven years but she knew him to be a good man and would raise Harry well. I looked into him after she named him as a potential guardian. He is a muggle and a Warrior in the United States Army, a leader of some type based on his rank."

Ragnok thought for a moment then said, "The Potters are friends of the goblin nation, and have been since they aided us in the rebellion of 1821. Execute the Potter's will Grip Axe, find out the account information of this Captain Evans and make sure he gets the payments for upkeep. Also make sure he uses that money as its intended, keep managing the Potter investments. Make their gold grow as before, however no one but Harry Potter himself is to have access to that gold."

Grip Axe nodded and said, "I'll do that right away", then he left.


	5. Calls and conversations

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry about the delay, i have had a lot of personal issues to make up for this i will be posting two chapters today and a third this weekend if it can be beta read in time. I would like to dedicate this story to my Grandfather who died a few days ago**

**Edward Levin**

**1934-2015**

**Veteran, Lawyer, Teacher, Father, Grandfather**

**He is Loved by all, and will be missed  
**

Chapter 5: Calls and conversations

Heathrow Airport Hilton November 1st

Matt looked at Rob and said "I Guess magic is real, now what?"

Rob thought for a second then said, "You need to decide how you're going to raise him, a soldier in the field can't look after a kid at the same time."

Matt sighed then whispered, "Your right, I love being a soldier but I promised Lily I'd raise him as my own and I can't do that leading a company, but being a soldier is all I know how to do."

Rob thought for a moment then suggested, "There is a teaching position open at Bunker Hill Military School in the history department. Most of the staff are either National Guardsmen or reservists so you could stay in uniform. Before we even go that far you need to bring Harry to the US embassy, and tell them that you were named his legal guardian and that you need a visa or citizenship papers for him. Bring the guardianship documents, Birth Certificate and the Will. After that you can decide what to do with your future."

Matt nodded then looked at the forms for blood adoption again, he thought 'I promised to raise him as my own, I might as well make him my own.'

Matt read the instructions on the form and pricked his finger again, letting blood drop on the section for the parent. Then said, "Rob bring Harry over here I am doing this blood adoption thing." Rob nodded and carried Harry over to the desk. Matt gently took Harry's hand and pricked his finger. Matt let a drop of blood fall on the section for the child. There was a flash and Harry changed. He became somewhat thinner and grew about an inch, his hair went from black to light Brown but stayed just as messy; but the eyes remained the same emerald green as Lilly's instead of Matt's sea green. Except for the eyes he looked completely different, he looked like Matt's son. 'Damn' thought Matt, 'that's different'.

Rob let out a shocked gasp then said, "Captain all of the documents changed, his birth certificate lists you as the father with mother unknown and says his name is Harry James Evans born on July 31st 1980 in the United States, if this magic stuff is all it's cracked up to be it wouldn't surprise me if everything has been filed with the correct agency's already."

Matt took the documents from Rob and scanned them then said, "Well I'll be damned, this makes things easier." Rob nodded in agreement.

Matt was silent for a few minutes thinking his options over then made his decision, "I am going to apply for the job at the school, then I am going to apply for a transfer to the Army Reserve, or Illinois Guard. Does the school provide housing?"

Rob answered, "No but land is cheap and they are reasonably priced housing developments in the area."

Matt thought to himself for a moment more then said, "Rob, can you set up an interview while I contact Brigade HQ and request a transfer?"

15 Minutes Later:

Matt sighed in frustration over the Army's personnel officers idiocy and thought 'Those REMF's have never done a real days soldiering in there careers they just make my life harder' and said to Rob "I need to fill out the paper work in person, it shouldn't take long, Can you watch Harry?"

Rob nodded and said, "No problem I scheduled an interview with the school Commandant for November 4th at 4:30 PM and three airline tickets to O'Hair International in Chicago on the 3rd. The school is about a three hour drive from there."

Matt nodded in appreciation and said, "Thanks Rob, my flight to Germany leaves in 40 minutes. I have to go, I should be back in the morning."

"It's a civilian flight Captain you can't bring your side arm onboard," reminded Rob. Matt chuckled and handed the weapon to Rob for safe keeping.

Then he gave Harry and gentle hug and said, "I'll be back soon son" then walked out the door.

Seconds after the door closed Rob smelled something terrible and looked at Harry who had a grin on his face and said "You just had to wait until your father left didn't you, well I guess it's up to uncle Rob", as he said this he thought to himself 'we need to get this little shit factory potty trained ASAP.'


	6. Chapter 6: Time Jump I

Chapter 6: Time Jump I

Berlin Brigade HQ, November 1st 1981

Matt entered the office of the battalion Commander and saluted the Lieutenant Colonel. The colonel, a tough old man named Compton, returned the salute and asked, "What's this I hear about you wanting a transfer to 'Permanent Reserve Status'?" Matt explained without going into very much detail about Harry and his new responsibilities. Col. Compton sighed and said, "I can't blame you for wanting to take care of your kid, but it's a shame to loose such a great officer. You will be transferred to the Individual Ready Reserve of the US Army Reserve. Good Luck Captain Evans." The two men exchanged salutes and Captain Evans went back to his quarters to pack the rest of his gear up before his return flight in the morning.

O'Hairr International Airport, Chicago Illinois. November 3rd, 2130h

Matt, Rob and Harry got off the airplane and sped through customs. Harry was getting fussy, and by unspoken agreement Matt and Rob rented a room for the night at a Holiday Inn near the airport to sleep off their jet lag.

Holiday Inn November 4th, 0852h

Matt, Rob and Harry climbed into the cab waiting for them in front of the Hotel. Rob said to the Cabby "Bunker Hill Military Academy."

The driver looked at Rob and said "that's a long drive buddy you're going to have to pay up front," Rob sighed but handed over his credit card and the cab was soon heading south to the school.

Bunker Hill Military Academy November 4th, 1600h

Matt Entered the Super Intendants office, and sat down in front of the man's desk. A name plaque said 'Brigadier General Francis White USMC (Ret.)' in a voice that was friendly but had a quiet strength behind it said "Hello Captain Evans, I have not seen you in a long time."

Matt was surprised he didn't remember ever meeting him. "I am sorry sir I don't remember you."

White Chuckled and said, "I am not surprised you don't remember, we didn't speak. I was a Lt. Col at the time, the CO of the Marine Battalion that relieved your Company in Saigon, you were focused on your platoons' welfare, not some Jarhead Colonel. Enough talk about old times, I have looked over your service record and I am impressed, you would have made a fine Marine. You also have a bachelors in Military History, with a focus on the Second World War, you graduated two years early with honors."

Matt nodded and said, "Yes sir, the second world war has always held my interest."

The old marine asked a few more questions about his qualifications then said, "You've got the job, you will teach 10th and 11th grade Cadets, you will be addressed either by your current rank or sir, now I'll explain how the students are organized." Matt nodded indicating that he was paying attention and White Continued "there are 700 students here 100 per grade. The school teaches from 6th to 12th grade. We use the Army Ranking system here and the corresponding insignia, all Students in 6th Grade start out as a Cadet Private but are just addressed as cadet. Every quarter all cadets are evaluated and either promoted or demoted based on the academic record, leadership skills and behavior. The 6-8th graders, or under classmen are never promoted beyond Cadet Staff Sergeant, and there is only one of those per grade there is also a Cadet Sergeant First Class who is considered a leader of the Underclassmen and is elected by the cadets from the current Cadet Staff Sergeants and approved by the staff. In reality Ranks for under classmen don't really matter, they cannot order each other around except during training exercises and those don't start, until 8th grade. The ranks are more of a way to reward those who have shown good performance.

The upper-class 9-12 grades is ran more along the lines of JROTC there are more exercises then and there are for the underclass and live fire training begins. The cadets must take an aptitude test at the beginning of the year to determine the branch of service that they will be sorted into, Army, Air force, Navy or Marines, those branches are like the houses seen in some private schools. No matter the branch the cadets still use army Ranks and Insignia to prevent confusion. The cadets are permitted to hold senior NCO and officer ranks up to there is a Cadet Lt Colonel for each grade in each Branch there is also a Cadet Colonel elected from among the Lt Colonels by the Cadets and approved by the staff."

When the Commandant was finished explaining everything he said "I know it's confusing at first but you'll get used to it. Will you take the job?"

Matt nodded and said "I look forward to it."

The Commandant smiled and said, "Good I'll see you at the start of the semester, dismissed." Matt walked out of the super intendants office and said "I got the Job!"

Rob Grinned and said "That's Great, when do you start?"

"January 12th."

Rob nodded and said, "Good that will give you some time to look for a house, my apartment is small for the 3 of us."

Matt Smiled and said, "Agreed"

407 Oak Street, New Bluff Housing Development (2 Miles from BHMA) November 21st, 1030h

"Well Mr. Evans I think you came to the right place" said the Real-estate Agent "it's a great neighborhood to raise a family, the house has two stories plus a finished basement, 4 bedrooms 3 ½ Bath. But the best feature is the back yard, there is a large deck perfect for entertaining friends or having a barbeque."

Matt silently agreed with everything the woman said but knew he couldn't look to happy or it would make negotiating difficult "It is definitely nice; How Much?"

The woman gave a large smile and said "Well the sticker price is $395,000 to buy and $2,500 a month to rent, we also have payment plans available."

Matt nodded and said, "Can you give us a minute?" the woman smiled and went back inside.

"What do you think Rob?"

The man hesitated for a moment and said, "It's a lot of money, what are your savings like?"

Matt thought back to his last bank statement and said "I have about $65,000 saved up, and Lily left me $200,000 to buy a house for Harry and I. What about you?"

Rob sighed and said "Not enough to make a difference; about $50,000. We both have better paying jobs now or will starting next semester."

Matt did the math in his head and said, "We are still $80,000 short; should we make an offer?"

Rob looked around one more time and said, "Offer $275,000 to start then negotiate"

Matt and Rob went back to the agent and said, "We are prepared to offer $275,000 Cash today."

The woman snorted and said, "If I took that I'd lose my job what about….." the negotiation lasted for a little over an hour when Matt said "so its agreed, $335,000. $300,000 now and 3,500 a month for ten months." The parties involved shook hands and the agent told them that they could move in by the end of the week. Rob Picked up Harry who had slept through the entire session and the three of them returned to his apartment.

Giant Steps Daycare. December 21st, 1100h

Matt and Harry were touring the brightly painted building. Matt didn't want to leave Harry in the care of strangers, but he had heard good things about this place from other faculty members at BHMA and someone had to look after him while he was at work. Matt put Harry in one of the playpens and began speaking to one the staff members, Jane Thomas, a woman who looked to be about Matt's age. "So how long have you been working here?"

Jane smiled a pretty smile and said, "for a little over a year, I love kids."

Matt chuckled and asked "do you have any of your own."

Jane got a pained look in her eye and said "no, I can't have kids."

Matt said, "I am sorry," very sincerely and changing the topic somewhat said "I think Harry likes it here"; the two looked over at the play pen where Harry was playing with blocks with a few other children. "When can he start?"

Jane smiled and said "it takes a few days for the paper work to go through and we are closed between Christmas Eve and New Year's so he could start on January 2nd."

Matt Smiled and said "Perfect." The two of them went into an office to fill out the paper work.

When the paper work was done Jane asked, "I haven't heard him speak yet, has he said his first word?"

Matt sighed and said "I don't know, his mother, my sister and his father were murdered a few months ago, I was given guardianship in their will and adopted him a few days later."

"I am sorry for your loss, but it's a good thing you're doing." Said Jane.


	7. Chapter 7: Time Jump II

Chapter 7: Time Jump II

**A/N Hey Everyone, sorry for the delay, real life has reared its ugly head and I have had to deal with it. To make up for the delay I will be posting two chapters today and another this weekend. Enjoy!**

_**I would Like to dedicate this chapter to my younger brother Jay who has graduated from high school last weekend and will be attending college this fall.**_

Giant Steps Day Care January 12th 1982 0630h

Matt drove Harry to Giant Steps Daycare Center before his first day of work. After parking his car, a 1980 Jeep Cherokee, he got out and unbuckled Harry from his safety seat in the back seat and carried him inside. "Hi Matt, is Harry excited for his first day?" asked Jane.

Matt sighed and responded, "I don't think so, he's been kind of clingy."

Jane smiled and said, "That's normal, he will get used to it, put him in the play pen over there. I promise we'll take good care of him." Matt did as she suggested and when he put Harry down he began to whimper.

Matt sighed again, leaving him here would be harder then he thought. He patted Harry on the head and said "I'll be back this afternoon sport. I love you." He turned to leave, knowing that if he looked back he would lose his nerve. "Daddy" Matt froze and turned around. At first he thought he imagined it then Harry said "Daddy stay."

Matt rushed back and scooped Harry up and said, "those are your first words, I am so proud of you. I can't stay though, I have to go to work so I can have money to take care of you, and I promise I'll be back." He put Harry back in the playpen and rushed to his car knowing that if he heard Harry speak again he would never leave.

Bunker Hill Military Academy. January 12th 0730h

Matt parked his Jeep in the Parking Lot and walked into the school towards the Faculty lounge to pick of his teaching schedule. He found the schedule in his mailbox that was assigned to him as a member of the staff.

Schedule for Captain Matt Evans,

0800-0845 10th Grade Marine Cadets

0850-0935 10th Grade Navy Cadets

0940-1025 10th Grade Army Cadets

1030-1115 10th Grade Air force Cadets

1115-1155 Lunch Break

1200-1245 11th Grade Marine Cadets

1250-1335 11th Grade Navy Cadets

1340-1425 11th Grade Army Cadets

1430-1515 11th Grade Air force Cadets

1530-1630 Staff Meeting (Fridays only)

Bunker Hill Military Academy. January 12th 0800h

"Welcome Cadets to American Military History of the Early 20th Century. I am Captain Matt Evans, US Army Reserve. I'll start the class by telling you a bit about myself and go over the syllabus for the semester. I enlisted in 1975, you heard right enlisted, and I was forwarded to officer training school after basic. I led a platoon in the closing weeks of the Vietnam War. I received a bronze star for my platoons rear guard action in Saigon where we successfully held back a NVA battalion for three hours until we were relieved by Marines led by your Commandant. After the war in 1976 I transferred to VII Corps in Germany and was stationed there until I transferred to the Reserve in '77 to get my Bachelors in military history which I got in less than two years. In '79 I transferred back to active duty and was promoted to 1st Lt. and served in the 6th Infantry Regiment in Berlin as a Company executive officer. I was promoted to Captain and took command of the company in 1980. I transferred back to the reserves a few months ago and now I am here." After telling them about his service background the Cadets were looking at him with new respect. "Now let's go over the syllabus…"

Bunker Hill Military Academy. January 12th 1200

Rob and Matt were seated in the faculty cafeteria eating lunch, Rob asked "how has your day been so far. Did the cadets give you any trouble?"

Matt shook his head, "no they have been good so far, I just gave them an over view of my service record and went over this year's syllabus. What about you?"

Rob gave a frustrated sigh. "The 9th graders went well enough, they used M14's some are pretty good shots, it is what I started out with so I was able to help them out and give them pointers. The 8th graders, well they are still beginners when it comes to live fire, they used air rifles in 6th and 7th grades to learn about range safety and marksmanship, but now they are using something called a Mini-14, Ruger. It's a scaled down M14 that fires 5.56 NATO like our M16's. It's easier for them to learn without the high recoil and weight of the larger rifle. The problem is I don't know enough about it to be much help so I am going to stay late with another instructor so I can learn to use the thing."

Matt gave the man a sympathetic smile and said, "You are one of the best shots I have ever known, you'll get it down quick. I still have to teach the 11th graders this afternoon. I can't wait to pick up Harry, he called me daddy this morning."

Rob saw Matt's happy smile when he thought about his son and said "I am glad he is finally talking I know we were both worried about that."

Just then the bell rang for afternoon classes and Rob said, "I should be home by six." The two men shook hands and went to their classes.

Home 1800h

"Hey Matt I'm home" called Rob as he came through the door. He walked into the kitchen to find Matt trying to feed Harry who was saying 'Daddy' over and over again.

Rob smiled and said "he is talking up a storm."

Harry looked at Rob smiled and said "Wob!"

Rob looked at Matt and asked "did he just say my name?"

Before matt could answer Harry said "Unca Wob."

Rob said "hi Harry, glad to hear you speak"

Matt laughed and said "he hasn't stopped talking since I picked him up from day care, Uncle Rob." Rob grinned at the name and joined the two of them for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8: Birthdays, Love, and school

Chapter 8: Birthdays, Love, and school.

Home Back Yard July 31st 1986 1100h

The last couple of years had been great for Matt. He had been promoted to Major back in '85, he enjoyed teaching the kids at BHMA. He asked Jane to be his girlfriend and she had recently moved in with him. He thought about how much he loved her and smiled, but by far the best part was raising Harry, and watching him grow up. He still couldn't believe that he would enter kindergarten in the fall.

It was Harry's fifth birthday and Matt still couldn't believe how much he had grown since he adopted him. He was now just 3'8" tall a little above average had brown hair the same Brown color as Matt's but was still messy like James. He had invited Harry's two best friends Andy Zion and Sara White. Sara had turned five a few weeks ago and was a little over 3'4" tall had Curly light brown hair and a pretty smile. She was the Commandants only granddaughter and had been raised by him since her parents died in a plane crash when she was two. She was close to Harry who hadn't gone through the 'girls are icky phase.' That wasn't the same for Andy who constantly argued with Sara, though he seemed to be growing out of it. "Andy don't pull my hair!" maybe not. He was the tallest of the three at 3'10" he had strait black hair and had turned five in February. Matt took a sip of his beer and walked over to where the Commandant and Miranda Zion, Andy's mom were talking.

"Hello sir, Miranda it looks like the kids are having fun." The three of them were playing on the jungle gym that Matt and Rob had put together the previous summer.

"Matt I told you to call me Frank when we aren't in school."

Matt grinned sheepishly and said "of course Frank."

"Burgers are done" called Rob who was manning the grill. In a flash the three kids were sitting at the table ready to eat, the adults laughed at their healthy appetite.

The Burgers were eaten quickly and soon enough it was time for cake. It was a medium sized cookies and cream ice cream cake with five candles. Jane, who Matt had been dating for a little over three years and moved in at the beginning of March held the camera while Harry blew out the candle. She then sat down next to Matt while Rob cut and served the cake.

After eating the cake Matt said, "time for presents!" and placed a medium size pile on the table. Harry tore into the presents with speed only a child can manage. From Andy he got a new GI-Joe action figure, a homemade blue friendship bracelet from a blushing Sara that he immediately put on with Matt's help, but he was oblivious to Sara's blush. A Tee Shirt from his favorite football team, the Green Bay Packers from Rob, who was determined to teach him to play, a new 'Big Boy' Bike from Matt and Jane.

Harry smiled and said "this is my best birthday yet."

Matt smiled and said, "Your welcome Harry."

Several hours later the party broke up and the guests left. Rob who had moved into his own home across the street was the last to leave. Matt and Jane were cuddled together on the couch sharing the occasional kiss and watching Harry play with his new action figure on the floor. It was getting late and it was obvious that Harry was starting to have trouble staying awake. Matt notice and said "time for bed Sport, I'll tuck you in after you get your PJ's on." Harry's protest was cut off by a yawn so he nodded and did as he was told. A few minutes later Matt entered his room and tucked him in.

"Daddy, I love the presents but you didn't get me what I really wanted."

This was strange for Matt, he had never known Harry to complain about any gifts, he asked "what's that?"

Harry yawned again and said "a Mommy"

Matt smiled and thought of Jane then said "I'll work on that." Harry nodded and fell asleep. Matt turned the lights off and left the room.

Matt began to walk back to the living room deep on thought. 'Should I ask her, she would be a great mom and I do love her,' he entered the living room and saw her curled up on the couch against the arm rest and thought 'God she's beautiful, but what if she says no. It doesn't matter, I love her and she loves me.' He sat down next to Jane and she curled into his side. "Harry said he didn't get what he wanted today."

Jane was surprised and asked "what does he want?"

Matt took a deep breath and said "he wants a mommy and I wanted to know if you were interested in the job?"

Jane was speechless for several long seconds and Matt was increasingly nervous, then she asked "are you asking me to marry you" Matt nodded. Jane threw herself at him and said "yes, yes, yes! Of course will marry you." Matt sighed in relief and kissed here softly.

County Courthouse August 20th 1740h

"You may now kiss the bride" said the justice of the peace. Matt had no problem doing just that.

They broke apart Harry rushed forward and hugged both of them, he asked Jane "can I call you mom now?" Jane smiled and nodded Harry said "congratulations mom and dad!"

JFK elementary and middle school September 1st 0850h

Jane Drove Harry and Sara to school for the first time, it was less than two weeks after the wedding but she already thought of Harry as a son, looking in the rear view mirror she saw the two children holding hands, they were clearly nervous and reaching out the each other for support. She thought it was cute. "Ok kids, we're here, have a great day and I'll pick you both up right here. Sara your grandpa said you can come home with us and that he'll pick you up from our house. Sara gave a sad smile and said "Ok Mrs. Evans, I just wish he could see my first day."

Jane nodded and said "you can tell him all about it tonight." The three of them got out of the car Jane hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Sara got a hug as well. Before she could say anything the bell went off announcing the five minute warning for class and the two children rushed off into the school.


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbyes

Chapter 9: Goodbyes

Chicago Illinois, O'Hair Airport June 18th 1987 1052h

Harry, Sara, and Andy were in a group hug, while Jane, Matt and Miranda watched. All of them were crying. Harry asked "Why do you have to move away Andy?"

Andy sniffed and said "my mom's job wants her to move."

Sara said "we'll miss you Andy." Final call for Flight 117 nonstop to LAX Final Call.

"We have to get on the plain honey" said Miranda.

"Ok mom." Harry and Sara watched them board the plane and when the door closed they both broke down, that was the last time they would see their friend.

BHMA, history classroom October 19th 1987 1103h

"…and that class is what happened at Kasserine Pass. Now I am going to pass back the grades from last week's quiz" Beep, Beep, Beep, it was his pager.

Matt looked at it and frowned "Cadet Captain Kelly will you please pass back the tests for me."

"Yes Major Evans." As the young man did what he was told Matt went back to his desk and dialed the number.

"Hello this is Major Matt Evans I just received the page; can you confirm….. I understand, what are my orders?," the class was now paying attention to the call and didn't know what was going on. "… Yes Colonel I'll be there within 24 hours…. Out." He hung up the phone and addressed the class, "Class I have been called up to active duty for the duration of my enlistment. I won't be your teacher anymore but I have truly enjoyed teaching you."

The class was silent for a moment then Cadet Captain Kelly shouted "Class attention!" as one the cadets stood at attention and saluted him. Matt returned the salute and said "class dismissed."

Matt left the room and went towards the Commandants office. He entered the office and sat down waiting for the man to finish his phone call. Once he was done Matt said, "I have been recalled to active duty for the duration of my tour of duty. I have to take command of a battalion in Berlin, I am here to offer my resignation and my appreciation for the opportunity to teach."

The man nodded and said "It's a shame to lose you but you have to do your duty, you will always have a job waiting for you here."

Home October 19th 1200h

Matt walked in the front door and saw Jane sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. "Hey Babe, bad news."

Jane looked up, surprised to see him home early. "Is everything ok Matt?"

"I have been called up, to active duty for the duration. My flight leaves for Berlin in three hours. I don't know when I'll be home."

Jane had tears in her eyes when she said, "What do I tell Harry?"

Matt sighed and said, "the truth; that his dad has to go serve his country and that will be home as soon as I can, I have to go pack."

Half an hour later Matt came back downstairs dressed in his fatigues carrying a duffle belt, with his 1911 in the holster on his waist. He put the bag down kissed Jane and held her for a few minutes as she silently cried into his shoulder. "I have to go Babe, I love you with all my heart"

"Love you too" said Jane. Matt walked out the door and across the street to Robs house he put a small package in his mail box, inside were letters to Jane, and Harry along with instructions to Rob if something happened to him.

* * *

**A/N: don't worry folks this isn't the last chapter**


	10. Chapter 10: Time Jump III

**A/N Sorry for being a day late, had a crazy weekend, enjoy the story.**

Chapter 10: Time Jump III

Berlin Brigade HQ October 20th 1987 0800h

"Major Matt Evans reporting for duty Colonel"

Colonel Compton said "it's been a while Major, glad your back. I personally requested you to be my replacement as the commander for first battalion, the XO was too green and has no combat experience, and we need that experience if the soviets decided to come and play. You will also be promoted to Lt. Colonel effective immediately. Your new insignia is on the desk of your office down the hall. Your first job is to familiarize yourself with the battalion and making sure everything is combat ready, I'll help you as much as I can."

The newly promoted Lt. Colonel said, "thank you sir. Sir I wish to inform you that I intend on retiring when my term is up, in a little over two years."

Colonel Compton nodded and said "understood, in that case your other job will be to get Major Henderson ready to take command. If you can get the battalion combat ready in two months I'll write you a 7 day pass for Christmas. Any other questions? No? Very well dismissed"

Home December 25th 0800h

"Dad!" shouted Harry in surprise and joy. He had no idea his father would be coming home, this was what he really wanted for Christmas. Jane rushed forward and grabbed Matt in a hug and kissed him passionately. Christmas was spent catching up and just enjoying each other's company. At 8 pm Jane whispered something in Matt's ear.

"Time for bed Harry," Matt ignored his complaints and out of the corner of his eye he saw Jane going towards there bed room swaying her hips. Matt entered got Harry in bed and rushed into his room where his wife gave him a special Christmas gift. He didn't get much sleep that night.

Berlin Brigade HQ November 14th 1989

"You wanted to see me Colonel Compton?," Matt asked.

"Yes come in and have a seat, there are some things happening that you need to be aware of. We will be relieved as the primary infantry regiment of the Berlin brigade on January 1st, now as I am sure you're wondering what that has to do with you, well I am going to be promoted to Brigadier General by new year's, unfortunately that leaves the Regiment without a CO. I could just have the XO run things, all he has to do is make sure everyone gets on the right airplane but I want to offer you command of the regiment at the rank of full colonel. If you accept you will assume command on January 1st and be relieved of command on the 5th. I am doing this out of respect and because you are a fine officer. Will you stay in for the extra five days?"

Matt didn't really have to think about it, it was a good opportunity and a fine way to end his career. "I accept Sir"

Fort Hood Parade Ground, January 5th 1990

"Regiment prepare for inspection!" called out the regimental Sergeant Major as Colonel Evans and Colonel Davenport walked along the lines of troops. When the inspection was complete Matt went to a raised platform to address the troops.

"Gentlemen, it has been an honor serving as your commanding Officer, for the last five days." That got a laugh from the crowd before the Sergeant Major silenced them with a Glare. Matt chuckled too and continued "The time I have spent as a part of this Regiment and the brigade, from a platoon leader in '77 to company commander in '81 and now as a battalion and regimental commander have been some of the most fulfilling of my life. I have never served with a better group of men, thus it is a heavy heart that I announce my retirement effective immediately and turn over command to Colonel Davenport."

As Matt began to walk off the platform the Sargent Major of 1st Battalion ordered in a voice only senior NCO's can muster "Battalion Attention!" Almost 1000 men came to attention and saluted there departing commander. Matt returned the salute and walked off to the Jeep that would take him to the airfield where he would catch a flight home.

Home January 6th 1990, 1945h

Matt walked in the front door of his home to find Jane, Rob, Harry, Sara and Frank waiting for him. "Welcome home!" they shouted. Matt smiled, he hadn't seen any of them in over a year. He couldn't believe how big Harry and Sara had gotten, both were now 9 years old, Sara was 4'7" and Harry 4'11". Jane, Harry and Sara hugged Matt and Rob and Francis shook his hand.

"It's good to be back, I am never going away again."

"Good!" both Harry and Jane shouted.

Matt looked at Frank but before he could ask Frank said "yes the job is there for you, the new semester starts on Monday."

Matt smiled and said "thank you sir."

"I said call me 'Frank,' Colonel, that's an order," everyone laughed.


	11. Chapter 11: Revelations

Chapter 11: Revelations

Backyard June 12 1991 1900h

Harry and Sara were sitting next to each other at the table while the party was winding down, they had just graduated from fifth grade and were talking about what they wanted to do next. "I hope I placed high enough on the test to get into BHMA" worried Sara. Sara and Harry had taken the placement test when they applied for the school, and only the top 100 would be accepted.

"If I get in and you don't, I'll go to JFK with you, I am not leaving my best friend" said Harry. Sara hugged Harry tightly in gratitude, something she had been doing more recently Harry thought. "Let's not worry about it right now, we won't find out until July 31st and we can't do anything to change the outcome."

Sara smiled and said, "You're right, and no matter what we will both be going to the same school."

While this was happening, on the other side of the yard Matt and Rob were talking. "We need to tell him soon Matt, he needs to know."

Matt sighed and said, "Your right Rob lets tell him in the morning, should Jane know too?"

Rob thought for a moment and said, "I think she should, but she is your wife, it's your decision, but you have to tell Harry, it was in Lily's instructions."

Matt made a snap decision "Lets tell them both at the same time, I only want to tell the story once."

Rob nodded and said, "I'll be over at nine tomorrow we can tell them after breakfast." The party wrapped up two hours later and all the guests returned to their homes while the Evans' went to bed.

The next day:

Harry and his family had just finished breakfast. When Rob let himself in. "Morning Uncle Rob," said Harry.

Rob smiled but it was forced. Harry noticed but didn't comment thinking he was just over tired. Matt said, "Harry, Jane why don't we go to the living room there is something very important that Rob and I need to tell you." Matt stayed up most of the night thinking about how to do this and decided it would be best to show Harry the box and then explain what he knew.

The family went into the living room and sat down on the couches Jane and Harry on one Rob and Matt on the other. On the coffee table in the middle that Matt normally used as a foot rest sat a cardboard box. "Harry look through that box and then we will explain everything." Slightly unnerved by his father's statement Harry picked up the box, and opened it. Inside were several books along with a few file folders filled with documents. The books had strange titles that made him think that they were children's fiction books.

Harry opened one of the folders and read the document the title said, 'Last Will and Testament of Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lily Rose Evans-Potter.' It listed amounts of what he assumed was money that were to go to specific people including his dad, he had no idea what a galleon was though. The last line made him stop cold. 'All of our other worldly possessions are to go to our son Harry James Potter' after collecting himself he flipped the page and saw a list of names; in the event of our death our son is to be raised by:

Jr Auror Sirius Black-Godfather

Jr Auror Allice Longbottom-Godmother

Mr. Matt Evans-Uncle

Mr. Remus Lupin-Brother in all but blood

Mrs. Andromeda Tonks-Cousin

Auror Lieutenant Amelia Bones-Friend

If none of the listed above are available Harry is to be sent to an orphanage. Under no circumstances is he to be given to Petunia and Vernon Dursly or Albus Dumbledore.

Harry put down the document, but his mind kept going back to a single line 'Mr. Matt Evans-Uncle.' Before Harry could speak Jane asked, "What the hell is going on?" it was a testament to how upset she was that she swore.

That shocked Harry out of his stupor and proving just how smart he was for his age said, "You aren't my real father, you adopted me after my parents died. I think you need to tell me everything now."

Harry's voice calmed Jane and she said "I agree with Harry."

Matt sighed and began to tell Harry about his sister and how they were separated in the divorce. When he got to the point about when he arrived at the house on that fateful Halloween night Matt paused, he had never told Harry about the people he had killed but he decided that he needed to know how his parents died. When he got to the point where the strange man blew off Lily's leg Harry asked, "What could do something like that?"

Matt answered, "I'll get to that in a few minutes, after that bastard hurt my sister I emptied my magazine into his chest, and killed him. I ran over and tried to save her but she lost so much blood; she told me to bring you to her and she held you, she told me to raise you as my own, which I did. Her last words were about how much she loved you." Matt began to cry for his sister for the first time. Harry got up and Matt was afraid that he would leave.

Harry said, "Lily and James were my mother and father but you and Jane and are my mom and dad." He then gave Matt a hug.

Matt held him for a few minutes and when he calmed down he said, "There are a few more things you should know." Matt then proceeded to tell Harry about the magical world and about the decision he would have to make in the next few months. Matt saw Harry set his face and new that he had reached a decision, but before he could speak Matt said, "Harry I want you to read your mothers journals before you decide, you need to make an informed decision."

Harry shook his head and said, "I'll look at them, but I have already made my decision, I am staying with Sara. Where ever she goes I'll go, she is my best friend." Besides even if I were to go to magic school I'd want it to be near here not some foreign country thousands of miles away, I am an American. I'll go to an American school." Matt smiled at the little show of patriotism, he had raised him well.

Matt said, "The headmaster of the school is named Dumbledore, the journals talk about him and he was listed in the will as being one of the people you were not to go to. He might try and take you to the school anyway, we need a plan."

A/N: Hey everyone, I am having a bit of a problem with the story, I have over 20 Chapters written and 16 of those are beta read. however I am unhappy with how chapter 12 is written so I will be editing/rewriting it. I am afraid that this will take at least a week and that the next chapter will be late. to be clear I am**NOT **abandoning my story just taking a little time to make sure it is something I can be proud of and that my readers will enjoy.


End file.
